


Salt in your eyes and under my tongue

by Times_Gone (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Eren is a pirate and Levi can't stop looking at his ass, Ereri Pirate AU, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, that's totally a thing now and I'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Times_Gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Levi's choices are sit and wait to die after the wreck of his ship or swim over to the ship that keeps watching him from just past the rocks. The offer to work for room and board isn't too unusual, but there's something off about this ship and her crew, from the green-eyed boy that welcomes him aboard to the strange way they slip around all the major trade routes. What has he gotten into now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt in your eyes and under my tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hypermanica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypermanica/gifts).



> For Hyper, who sent this writing prompt to my tumblr: "Shipwrecked!Levi getting picked up by Captain Eren's pirate ship?" Clearly I went way overboard (ha) once again and now this is a thing. I'm so sorry ~~wait no not really.~~

There are few points lower for a man of the sea than to be sitting in the scattered remains of the ship he loved, nothing but endless waves around the tiny rock outcropping he's found to sit on broodingly. She wasn't the best ship- couldn't afford that- but she'd been fast and all his. Levi wasn't a truly ungrateful person. He appreciated that somehow despite a howling storm and waves that crushed his vessel like a child's toy, he'd managed to stay alive; it didn't look like the rest of his tiny crew was so lucky, but the sea took what she wanted and Levi would mourn later.

The second blow to his pride wasn't the thought of dying out here, because death at sea was the only way Levi had ever accepted he'd go in the first place. No, the insult came hours later as a sleek, gorgeously bedecked sailing frigate came approached to a neat distance and sat, waiting, staring at him. What in the shit? From here, without a spyglass, all he could make out were small figures on the deck that walked back and forth, clearly looking in his direction but making no motion to drop a boat and head over. Were they sight-seeing or something? It wouldn't have surprised Levi at all if they sailed off again, but the shape stayed, bobbing gently in the water. The sun was behind the ship's sails, lighting them up white and gold and making it hard to read the name on her side. Probably the _Dumbfucks Ahoy_.

Irritated and with no better prospects than to keep sitting for more wasted hours in the sun, glaring at the vessel as he was gawked at in return, Levi huffed and leaped into the water, swimming towards the frigate with determination and a certain level of inborn ease for the water. Not exactly an optimist, he wasn't precisely expecting a rescue here- was more likely to bitch out the captain and get thrown back off the ship- but it was better than waiting to die.

Close up, the ship was utterly fucking beautiful, the stuff of a seaman's wet dreams, gorgeously proportioned with deep red siding trimmed in pale gold wood, some kind of northern pine maybe. Whoever owned this beauty had better treat her like a queen or Levi would throw him overboard. Visitors were welcome, apparently, if the rope ladder that splashed into the water near Levis head was any indication. Not bothering to hesitate, Levi hooked his hands and feet into the sturdy fibers and started climbing. The exertion was a pleasant burn in his muscles as he made it up to the railing, greeted by a pair of waiting boots at the top of the ladder. Nice quality leather, snug buckles up the outer side, going up some pretty gorgeous legs to mid-thigh before cutting away to snug pants. No, more like skin fucking tight, leaving none of those shapely thighs to the imagination. Eyes rising as he climbed up, Levi took in the neat hips and waist under a fitted leather vest and a white linen shirt with the sleeves rolled up; one long, sinewy arm held out in his direction, darkly tanned with little braided and beaded coils of jewelry wrapped around his wrist. Nice hands, Levi thought dazedly, letting the other man haul him up onto the deck and paying way too much attention to the strong grip and long fingers wrapped around his.

"Glad to see you made it across," his greeter teased, yanking Levi's attention up to his face, and _fuck_ that was a mistake. It made sense, he supposed, for anyone with a body that nice and clothes that well-made who worked on a ship this lovely should have a face to match, but that didn't make it fair. The kid couldn't be more than eighteen, face a blend of strong and pretty that worked perfectly for him, a soft mouth crooked in a sideways grin- dear god he had all of his teeth, this was clearly a delusion. Levi had gone blind from sea salt in his eyes and was dreaming up beautiful ships with pretty crewmen. That same even, dark tan covered every visible inch of skin, eyes like the warmest tropical oceans glinting down at Levi as the stranger said, a purr in his voice now, "Glad to see we didn't have to row over and hold your hand."

Reminded abruptly of why he came over, Levi growled, snatching his hand back- how long had this brat had it?- and barking flatly, "You arrogant little shit, I knew you were watching me for fun. The hell kind of stupid game were you playing? Is it fun for you to wait for people to die of heatstroke while they wait, potentially injured, in hopes of a rescue?"

Levi was used to yelling at people and getting pretty unhappy reactions, regardless of whatever height most of the people he insulted had on him. This brat rocked on his heels, dark brows rising into the messy flop of his hair. "Oh, feisty. No, it wasn't for entertainment, but you didn't look injured and there's no telling whether someone sitting on a rock like that wants to live. I've had shipwreck stragglers hang themselves a few days after picking them up, and if they're so eager to be dead I'd rather not have the bad vibes on my ship in the first place. So, it figures that you wouldn't be worth saving if you couldn't take at least a little initiative. But here you are."

That... wasn't a terrible point. The classic tale of a captain choosing to follow their ship into the waves was common for a reason, and Levi had seen plenty of men and women who ended up broken and empty without their vessels or the money to return to the ocean. Levi was simply too used to losing everything and starting over to quit now. Glaring uncertainly up at the kid's unbearably pretty face, Levi huffed finally in concession of the point. "Yes, here I am. Gonna haul me off to your captain and posture until I'm impressed?"

Of all things, the boy laughed; a good laugh, head thrown back and mouth open to show, yes, perfectly healthy and clean teeth. Levi's heart gave a terrible little pang at the sight. Still chuckling, the ocean-eyed boy shook his head. "Oh, I like you. Nope, we already decided what to do with you, no need for a bunch of fuss. If you're willing to work for your keep, you're welcome to stay until whichever port we make that looks promising."

Levi blinked, grey eyes incredulous as he dripped onto the deck. "That's it? 'Hey, work for your keep and you can just hang around?' What if I just never like any of the ports and stick around, what then?"

"Then you stick around. Wouldn't be the first time we got a new crew member like that." He shrugged, the motion doing terrible things involving the snugness of his shirt and the breadth of his shoulders that just weren't good for Levi's health. "It's not your average ship."

"Got that right," Levi muttered in agreement, gazing over the sleek, beautifully maintained lines of the ship. True to the brat's word, no one else was even paying much attention, maintaining the rigging or washing down the deck or just wandering around. Eyes on the sails, gorgeous cream-and-amber fabric that fluttered full and heavy in the wind, Levi sighed. "She's gorgeous."

There was an appraising weight to the boy's eyes now, voice quiet as he hummed. "Mmn, that she is." Tucking one ankle behind the other neatly, he sketched a light bow, still holding that bare hint of a smirk that made Levi want to hit him or ki- _no_ , just hit him, certainly not anything else. "Welcome aboard the _Ave Maria_. I'm Eren and I'll be showing you where you can stay."

Eren. It was a nice name, suited the pretty boy with his tidy clothes and wild hair. Brow rising at the bow, Levi snorted, half-tempted to curtsy just to mock him. "Levi. Something fucking clean, I hope, or with the supplies to make sure of it. I'd rather go back out to my rock than sit in a bilge hole."

Eren just laughed again, eyes catching the light, stupidly green and blue and pretty; definitely the kid's best feature. "Don't worry about that. Follow me."

Well, it was a strange fucking turn-out, but Levi didn't suppose he had much choice. Despite his comments, he really wasn't in a hurry to go back out to the wreckage-strewn graveyard of his last ship and wait for the sun to bake him to death. Eren turned to walk purposefully off, and Levi fell into step, eyes dropping down the slope of his back to the gorgeously tight curves filling out the rear of his pants. Okay, so maybe his eyes were his second-best feature, because damn, that was an ass worth going to war for.

A smug grin tossed over his shoulder, Eren stopped suddenly, nearly making Levi run into him as he quipped, "Hurry up or you won't have time to settle before dinner. The view's still gonna be there tomorrow."

Oh god fucking _damn it_. Growling and refusing to flush at being caught, Levi kicked at the back of Eren's ankles. "If you want me to hurry up then walk faster!"

The little shit just laughed, following the order and breaking into a jog as they headed for what looked like a wide, heavy wooden door set down a small flight of stairs. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Come then, highness, to your boudoir!"

Levi rolled his eyes. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

Expecting to be led to some shitty hammock in the cargo hold, Levi blinked in surprise at the nice, tidy officer’s quarters Eren opened up instead, swinging open the small windows to air out the slightly stale room. “Two of our best chose a new adventure recently,” was the mild explanation given as Eren caught Levi’s incredulous stare. “We’re not using the room, so you might as well. There’s not much in here, but if you stay for a while you can put books and clothing in those cabinets against the wall. They’re bolted in, secure even if it storms.”

Empty or not, it was a damned nice little cabin, clean enough that even Levi’s massive hatred of mess and dirt wasn’t clawing him too badly. He’d need to wash and air out the bedding, beat the mattress, scrub down all the surfaces still, but it already felt like this room could be a comfortable sanctuary for him. Huh. Shrugging, Levi walked in, still dripping wet and mentally irritated by each puddle he left. “Fine by me. It’s not a shithole, I can work with that.” Lifting his arms, he pushed his luck with a bland, arched brow. “Got any dry clothes and cleaning supplies?”

“Yes, and yes, if you don’t mind borrowing someone else’s things for a while. Some of our crew can make good, tailored clothing but it takes a while and you’ll need to barter with them first for work and materials.” Eren smiled a little, soft now instead of playful, obviously fond of the other crew members; it was a look Levi had worn a few times himself when captaining his own vessel. Intuition tugged at him, head tilting as he eyed Eren’s figure more critically than before. Fit, held himself with confidence and authority, well-dressed even if the clothing was understated. The entire look was meant to be distinctive but casual, the dark flyaway hair that looked too good shaggy to cut, the long feathered earring that fell down one side of his neck. No expensive ornamentation, but confidence like that spoke for itself.

“She’s yours, isn’t she? The _Ave Maria_. You’re the captain.” Levi held his ground even as Eren’s head snapped up, eyes no longer playful as they pinned his. For a moment Eren didn’t look young at all, a dangerous edge to his posture that made Levi think of a wild animal ready to bite. It was enough to have his fingers twitching, ready to go for the knife concealed under his own clothing if it came to a fight.

Then, with a small noise of amusement, the tension was gone; tight shoulders relaxed and Eren shook his head. “Damn, I owe Connie some money. I thought it’d take you a day at least to figure it out.” Another bow, more formal and fully ironic from the slant of Eren’s mouth. “Indeed. Eren Jaeger, captain, at your service. If it’s not too much trouble, however, it’d be nice if you played along. Officially, to everyone else, Mikasa’s the captain and I’m the first mate. There’s reasons for that and you’ll see why soon enough. For now, I’ll get you some clothes and let you settle in. Work will start tomorrow, once you’ve been shown around the rest of the ship.”

“Fine,” Levi said flatly, eyes not moving from Eren as the lithe figure slipped out of the room, door clicking shut quietly behind him. Definitely not what he’d been expecting. That pretty face had distracted him and he’d let his guard down, clueless to the potential danger until there’d been a pair of wolf eyes staring him down, ready to leap for his throat.

Not for the first time or the last, Levi sighed, keeping an eye on the door as he wondered again, “What the hell have I gotten myself into?”


End file.
